First Kiss
by CJ.Ruru
Summary: High school!AU-UsUk/UkUs Alfred and Arthur have been dating for two weeks, but still haven't kissed yet. Alfred plans on fixing that little problem in a rather unique way. K for fluff, a kiss and... more fluffy British-American love?


"Alfred! Where the bloody hell are you?" Arthur called out.

The blonde, messy haired Brit was walking around through the school's back garden wondering where his new boyfriend of two weeks was. Back in his student council office, someone had slipped a paper note under the door, and he could tell by the hand writing and the signature it was Alfred.

Sighing heavily, Arthur sat on a bench by some rose bushes, and a rather large tree in front of it. The note had told him to come to the garden, so to the garden he went, but there was no sign of anything special. After a minute of sitting, Arthur took out the tiny piece of folded up blue paper, and read the sloppy hand writing that was printed out on it:

_Dear Artie,  
I know you're busy with your dumb work and all, but just say screw it for a moment, and go to the school's garden. You'll know why once you're there.  
Love, your totally awesome and Heroic boyfriend,  
Al 3 _

Arthur glared at the paper then looked around once again. Why was he here? There was nothing. Don't get him wrong though, Arthur loved being in the school's garden! It was always so beautiful, and peaceful. No one came to it often except for Arthur and Alfred, and that was even before they were dating.

Sighing again, Arthur was getting annoyed. Why couldn't Alfred just show up, and tell him, or do whatever it was like a _normal_ human being? He always seemed to like to make everything much more complicated than it needed to be. He then stood up, and before he moved, he stared at the tree in front of him. Did something just move…? Eh, it was probably a bird or something, but he still wanted to check it out.

Arthur left his bag on the bench, and slowly walked up to the tree. It was an odd tree, because there was one branch that was only a couple of inches higher than Arthur, but it was so cover in leaves, that you could hardly see anything on the branch. As Arthur got closer though, he swore he heard what sounded like a person moving around in the tree. Arthur furrowed his brows, and leaned bit closer until completely out of nowhere, Alfred appeared hanging upside down from the tree!

Arthur's first reaction was to scream, and basically jump back which in return, caused Alfred to scream, and just plain out fall out of the tree.

"B-bloody hell, Alfred! What the hell were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

Lying flat on his back, the American boy glanced up at Arthur with a few cuts and scratches on him, and he gave a rather sheepish grin as he said happily,

"Oh… ah, hey Artie… that didn't really go as I planned… ahaha…"

Arthur continued to stare down at his idiotic boyfriend, but sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Do I even want to know what your plan was…?" he questions in an annoyed tone.

Now, Alfred's, expression changed from one of goofy happiness, to one of a bit of embarrassment. He rolled over onto his stomach, and prompted himself up on his elbows, letting his chin rest in the palms of his hands as he stared up at his British boyfriend.

"Well…" he started off. "I kinda... wanted to do something, but…" he paused, and glanced away.

Looking a bit more curious now, Arthur tilted his head and stared at Alfred.

"But what?" he asked curiously.

"But I wanted to surprise you with it…"

Now, Alfred broke all of his eye contact with Arthur, and he glanced at the mix of dirt and grass he was laying in. Getting impatient, Arthur sighed again and asked,

"Well, what was it?"

"… A kiss…"

Arthur blinked in surprise, his face turning a bright red while watching Alfred's turn a bright pink as he spoke. A… kiss? Arthur thought for a moment, and remembered that they have been dating around two weeks now, and they never kissed. It also seemed that Alfred was trying to take it upon himself to be the man, and make the first move in a rather… odd way. He then noticed how Alfred was still on the ground, and looked rather embarrassed still as well. He also wasn't looking at him.

A small smirk crept up on Arthur's face as he crouched down then lied down right in front of Alfred, and before the American could react, Arthur had his jaw cupped, as he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips right against Alfred's causing Alfred to soon blush a darker red, but close his eyes, and kiss back. After a minute, Arthur pulled away, and smiled back to Alfred.

"Like that?" he questioned sweetly.

Alfred smiled right back at him.

"Like that." He replied more dreamily.

Arthur chuckled then remembered he was lying in the dirt in his school uniform. He stared at Alfred still keeping the same expression as he cooed in a sweet voice,

"And you know what else, Al?"

"What?" Alfred replied in the same tone as Arthur.

Arthur then stood up, dragged Alfred up to his feet, grabbed his bag, and stared towards the exit of the garden while frowning.

"You're washing the dirt off my uniform, you git."

Alfred blinked at Arthur's demand while being dragged by him, but soon began to laugh.

"Mhm, alright!" He chimed happily.

He was just happy he finally got his first kiss with Arthur after two weeks.

Arthur was happy he finally got his first kiss after 15 years.

**A/N: Well, this is just a little something I started two nights ago, and just finished up now~! I got the idea from a picture of Alfred hanging upside down from a tree trying to kiss a screaming Arthur who looked like he was about to fall to his feet… xD I thought it was a cute idea, so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy, and please don't forget to review! Favorites are awesome, but reviews mean so much more!**


End file.
